Changes of the Sky
by Ashi01
Summary: After returning home after disappearing for three years will Tsuna be able to explain to his guardians and tutor why he choose to disappear? sorry the summary sucks but it's better if you read the story, please leave me lots of reviews!
1. Chapter 1- Returning home

Changes of the Sky

Authors note

HI everyone I'm here with my first fanfic for KHR. Not sure what the pairing will be but don't worry it's gonna be a yaoi fic ^^ I just haven't decided between which guardian to be his lover atm. I'm thinking of around 20-25 chapters but it could change. Again, I hope ever will enjoy my fanfic^^

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, only the plot line^^

Chapter 1- returning home

A lone figure stared out of a small compartment window of the private jet that was speed towards a place that he had left three years ago. How long has he last seen his family, or called them. He left out a soft sigh; it was the right choice but one that was the hardest for him that he had to make. He knows his family and Reborn will hate him for leaving but it was for their own good. After all, he was 'no good tsuna'. He left them after middle school was done, after the fight with daemon and almost losing those who were precious to him.

Realizing that no matter what his friends have thought of him or no matter how much they praise him for getting stronger, it wasn't enough. He had failed to protect them, even when they say "It's fine tsuna, I'm ok, it doesn't hurt Jyuudaime..." he never would let them know but every time someone he holds dear was hurt; pain would always run down his spine to his heart.

He had not left because he thinks they were weak; he left because he realizes that he won't get any stronger nor would his guardians because they would always worry over him and his clumsiness. His unmanly whelps, whines, and tears were enough. He had to grow up and to do it on his own. He was no longer that innocent child he used to be before everything that had to do with the mafia. No longer was he able to deny that he won't be the tenth boss of vongola.

He knew in a way, that once he had step up after Reborn came and first shot him with the dying will bullet; there was no way for him to ever go back to the peaceful life he had before.

Closing his eyes, he would have no have it any other way. The personality he had change dramatically over the three long harsh years. He no longer screams out, making those unsightly whelps, whines or crying like an idiot. He still had a tiny bit of the clumsiness, but he had learned to control it. But one thing in his personality that won't ever change is the kindness, forgiveness, along with the undying honest and caring heart.

He had grown over the three years that he had been away. He slightly smirks to himself thinking how Reborn was going to be shock to see him now, after those long three years.

He was no longer short like he used to be but he wasn't tall either. He stood at the height of 5'7, his shoulders and chest had broadened out. No longer the skinny teen he used to be, now having firm muscles over all his body sporting a firm but still slightly unnoticeable six pack. His voice also had mature also giving more of a lower tone and huskier sound.

The brown locks of his hair still defy gravity but have grown out over the three years that he had been away. The length of his hair reach the middle of his back tied up loosely but was grip firmly in a black silk ribbon. His eyes have changed the most over the three years.

The chocolate brown eye he had been was now more of an amber-colored with a slight sliver of an orange flame. A finely formed nose and beautifully shaped mouth. The baby his face he used to have disappear to show off the handsomeness of now a 19 year old adult.

The clothes he dons on was contemporary but if you look closer they are what you may call luxury. From the soft wool white checkered scarf with orange that lay softly around his neck and shoulders; to his dark mahogany cashmere knit v-neck shirt, to the soft black leather pants, to his black leather oxfords.

On his right had the vongola boss ring still don his middle finger, with another ring next to it on his fore finger that held Natsu his forever best friend and partner a Sky lion that had grown over the three years that slept in his ring form when not used. Natsu was no longer a tiny cub but a fully grown alpha pride lion male, taunt muscles from his arms and legs to the muscular of his back and shoulders; his sky flame mane that added to his majestic aura of power, that scream of undeniable strength and conviction.

Tsuna was proud of his cub he likes to call Natsu after all Natsu was a cub when he first met the lion. He wouldn't change it for the world after all; he wouldn't trade his precious partner for anything else.

A voice broke the don's concentration. A woman in her late 20's approaches the young don.

"Decimo, we are arriving at Namimori, Japan. The flight will land in a few minutes." The flight attendant announce to the don as she quickly walked back to the front where she was before.

"I can't wait to see everyone, I wonder how lambo, and the others have done over the three years and how they have changed." Tsuna said out softly as the jet landed at the airport. He had sent a letter to his guardians and other famiglia's that he known to tell them that he was coming home finally after three years of no contact.

He got up and grabs his suit case above where he sat and also grabbed a pair of sunglasses slipping it on. He heads towards the door that leads out of the private jet. Light from the sun slightly blind him for a moment after not being in the sun for a few hours. Walking downs the small stairs and towards the airport building, he lets out as small grin. He couldn't contain the excitement to looking forward to seeing his guardians, family and friends again.

-In the airport-

"Yakyu baka, hurry up, Jyuudaime is coming, and don't even give me that stupid smile of yours saying that everything will be alright!" A silver headed teen yelled out as he dragged a taller teen after him towards the waiting area where is seemly quiet where no one was in sight at all.

"EXTREME, where did all the EXTREME people go?" a tall white hair teen yelled out as he ran and caught up to them looking around at the very unusually dead airport.

"Shut up you herbivore, I made sure everyone was gone so we can see that pathetic herbivore coming back. If you don't shut up or even make another loud sound I will BITE you to death." A black hair teen with and aura of bloodlust glared at the white hair teen who had yelled out.

"Ma~ ma~ everyone calm down, we don't want tsuna to feel bad…."Yamamoto said out trying to calm down the two teens only to fail when the silver hair teen yelled out.

"Aho-shi don't you even dare touch Jyuudaime before I get to greet him you….turf head shut your damn yelling!" Gokudera yelled out as he tried to hit the white haired teen while trying to pull off the young boy with cow print shirt off of him.

"Tsu-nii will be happy to see me first" a young boy said out as an girl with her hair braided down her back stood next to him nodding her head.

"Futta be quiet! GREAT Lambo-sama will greet the Dame-tsuna first! And no Tako-head nii-san is going to get to him first!" Lambo yelled out while pushing Gokudera away.

"Fu Fu Fu, chrome dear, aren't you happy we came a bit slower than the other idiots." A figure appeared with a pineapple hairstyle along with another whom was a girl sporting the same hairstyle as the young man.

"Bossu will be happy to see us right Mukuro-sama after all he did get you out of the prison for three years now. I can't wait to thank bossu." Chrome said out softly with a happy smile on her face.

"That Dame-student of mine better be crying his eyes out and bowing to me for forgiveness after I'm done shooting him." A man walked behind the two illusionists, with his signature fedora, Leon and his two side curls against his cheeks.

While everyone was still arguing and getting into almost fights they missed a figure of the said young man who was watching then with amused eyes. He was waiting for someone to notice him after all, it ruin the surprise faces if he called out to them.

He looked over all of his guardians and smiled at how they have grown over the three years he had last seen them.

He started with his right hand man, Gokudera. The silver haired teen has grown quite tall averaging about at least 5'11. His face was also more mature now with his body still the same only more muscled. He noted how the teen still haven't gave up calling him Jyuudaime even after the three years he hasn't seen him.

He then turned towards the tall teen next to the said silver haired boy who was trying to stop the fight only to get yelled at by Gokudera. He was now at 6'1, still with his athletic build yet had also grown over the three years. His face now don a small x mark on his chin from whatever had happen over the three years he was away but he wasn't going to bother the baseball lover over that issue.

He let out a small chuckle hearing his sun guardian yelling out EXTREME but not too much of the word like he use to after every other word. He smiled at how far his sun guardian had come. He also had an athletic build and a more mature face. He still dons his wrappings on his hand but not as he used to where it went all the way to his elbows.

He was about to turn to stare at his cloud guardian when he saw his little brother Futta who had spotted him with his mouth open while his eyes blinking like he wasn't supposed to be there.

Tsuna let out a warm smile and nodded at the young teen as he yelled out loud "Tsu-niii!" while running towards the said young man. It was a sight to behold as everyone turned to look at where the young teen ran to a figure which no one could recognize yet was stunned to speechless at who they were all missing the past three years.

"MATTE FUTTA! WAIT YOU HAVE TO LET THE GREAT LAMBO-SAMA GO FIRST YOU TRATIOR FUTTA!" The two young teens ran after Futta as he tackled his big brother while crying. The boy and girl joined in after while the young man let out a very manly chuckle. He apologizes and hugged his three precious siblings while muttering "I'm sorry, big brother will never leave you guys anymore. I will always be here from now on." Once he got the three young teens to stop crying he watch them go over to the benches and sat down. He smiles warmly at all three as they also gave them back equally as warm.

Tsuna looked towards at his guardians only to get glares from them…maybe he should leave a note next time he left as he decides to disappear. He let out a small smirk as he got into a small defense stance as he slightly provoke his cloud guardian who look ready to kill him. Oh well, maybe a small fight first before the hugs and smiles he guess. After all, who could blame them for being mad at him? He did leave them without telling them where he went. He dodges the first hit from his cloud guardian and the young man said out.

"Herbivore get ready to be BITTEN TO DEATH!"

AUTHORS NOTE- Please let know know what you think! i love to have criticisms on my writing so i can get better and i just want to know what you think of the story so far. Thank you again for reading but please remember to leave review/suggestions/criticisms!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note

Hi everyone back with the second chapter. Please bare with me...i'm not good at writing fight scenes but i tried my best i just hope you all will enjoy it.

Now to my reviewers. *jumps up and down* Thank you so much, i didn't think i'll get this many and also to everyone who had favorite and follows my story. I'm very happy and i appreciate it! Please continue to Review, fav, and follow!

To my reviewers-

Blizzard 10- Thank you for reviewing, i did my best at the fight scene but i think i fail...but i hope you enjoy it either way^^

LuckyKittens- Thank you for reviewing, That question will be answered later on in the story but you can get a few hints in the first chapter in the beginning. I hope i didn't confuse you...but i hope you will enjoy this next chapter^^

NeroAutore- Thank you for reviewing, lol yes but i don't think tsuna will be called an herviore for long^^ I hope you will enjoy this next chapter.

onepiecefannumber1- Thank you for reviewing, Enjoy this next chappie from me^^

lifina- Thank you for reviewing, lol your wish is my comand-updated^^ You question will be answered in this chapter^^ hope you enjoy the update~

LaughterGirl- Thank you for reviewing~ I have updated and thank you for the compliment *blushes* my first time writing i'm glad you liked it. Please enjoy the update~

Guest- lol i'm not lying xD this is my very first time writing a fanfic but thank your for the compliment. For the yaoi part, i don't think i'll change it but it won't effect the story i promise, i have a plot for it^^

EVERYONE ELSE- PLEASE ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND PLEASE R N R! YOUR THOUGHTS ARE APPRECIATED!

Discaimer- I do not own KHR, only the plot and OCs^^

* * *

"Herbivore get ready to be BITTEN TO DEATH!" Hibari growled out as he smashed his tonfas against the floor as tsuna just dodge the attack effortlessly. Hibari was getting pissed after the fifth swing of his tonfas that just couldn't managed to hit the pathetic Herbivore. Hibari froze in his spot when he felt two arms wrapped around him from behind, crushing his back against a well muscled chest of Tsuna. When did the herbivore get behind him?

"Ne, Hibari-san, let's stop fighting before something bad happens. You know I missed ya, opps." Tsuna teased his cloud guardian while whispers against Hibari's left ear with his low husky voice that sent a shiver down Hibari's spine. Hibari fought the urge to blush as he tried to slam his elbow against tsuna chest only to meet with nothingness.

Tsuna let out a soft sigh in amusement. "Ne, Hibari, let's end this charade ne. Are you ready?" Tsuna said out with a tone that had no warmth. Tsuna's eye narrowed at Hibari as he just scoffed at tsuna and did a running jump swinging his tonfas straight at Tsuna's head. Yeah right like the herbivore could beat him, not knowing the danger he was going to get himself in.

Tsuna just smirked as he lifted his left leg and did a roundhouse kick upwards where Hibari was coming straight towards him. The impact left the other guardian's speechless as they watch one of the strongest guardians flew a few yards away leaving the floor smash up with tiny gravel showing the damage left by the body of Hibari who had hit the floor at unimaginable strength.

Tsuna took a small sharp intake as he realized that he used a bit more strength then he should have while kicking his cloud guardian. He didn't even realized that his sunglasses were broken and on the ground behind him. Tsuna quickly walked over to his cloud guardian forcing the said young man to take a small white pill. A pill that he himself made while treating his own wounds by himself over the three years he was gone. The pill heals any type of internal damage while makes the cuts, wounds, or bruises heal quicker than taking weeks to heal by itself.

"I'm sorry Hibari; I didn't mean to use too much strength. I won't take a no, swallow this and you'll feel fine in a few minutes." Tsuna said out with a tone that commanded authority as he slipped the white pill into his cloud guardian mouth and used his hand covering his guardian's mouth to make a point.

Hibari was pissed, no pissed couldn't describe his anger at getting beaten by the wimpy omnivore, he was proud of his boss not that he'll ever tell him that. He swallowed the pill after hearing a tone he never would expect from the omnivore. He did manage to hit the sunglasses that covered Tsuna's eyes but, damn it! He was just a few inches shy of hitting the omnivore!

He couldn't believe how much that omnivore had changed over the three years they had all seen him. Tsuna no longer looked like that skinny wimpy herbivore. The one who cried and shriek at the smallest things, it was annoying. It was like his whole personality had done a 360 change but not much. But Hibari had to admit he like this side to the omnivore.

Hibari noted the appearance of the so called omnivore taking in the longer hair and agreed it looked good on the idiot. He also noted the firm muscles that were covered underneath the clothes of the omnivore. He would've never expected the omnivore to wear leather pants that actually hugged his legs like second skin. Not that it made his heart jump or anything…

What had stopped Hibari's heart in a few seconds were the eyes of the omnivore. It was no longer that dark chocolate brown, it was now more amber-colored with what sliver of what his HWM orange eyes but damn did it send a small feeling of fear into him. The boss had come back as an omnivore; he made a mental note not to get on the boss bad side.

"Tsuna, YOU ASS! YOU DARE LEAVE ME IN THAT JET WITHOUT EVEN THINKING OF WAKING ME UP!" A slightly low tone voice yelled out as a figure….no more like two shadows popped up behind the door that Tsuna just came in a while ago. Everyone except tsuna turned to look at them in confusion. Who the hell are they and why are they close to tsuna?

"Che, you actually left me with this idiot. Don't you dare look at me like that, it's not my fault you're an idiot." Another Huskier voice said out coldly. As the two figures came towards the group their aura's sent a slight fear through them.

The young man who had yelled at Tsuna had light brown hair that was short except for his bangs that covered his right eye. He stood at the height of 5'10. He was slightly muscled build more than Tsuna. He had sharp but soft features; he was not of the Japanese decent but some other Asian decent. His eyes confused the guardians, they were grey yet there were specks of amber around the pupil giving him and edge.

The clothes he wore were more of a bad boy yet held a bit of simple attire. He was wearing a v-neck dark blue cotton sweater that had parts that you were able to see through, showing off his nicely built muscles underneath. The rest of his attire was a pair of dark blue ripped jeans with chains hanging from the left side. A pair of black converse completed his attire.

He had a light scowl on his face as he walked over to tsuna and wrapped his arm around him. They all were surprise when he let out a pout and pointed at the other Young man.

The other young man had dark red hair that reach slightly pass his shoulders tied up in a red silk ribbon. He had sharp features with the clearest cobalt blue eyes with hints of green around his pupils. His height wasn't that big of a difference from the other young man who was hugging Tsuna, if most he was just a few cm taller. He had a sleek muscular frame that was visible even underneath his clothes.

He wore a black silk dress shirt that had three buttons on the top of the shirt open to see his cream tan skin, firm chest muscles underneath it. A nice red silk scarf was settled lightly against his shoulders. Finishing his attire was a pair of ripped black jeans and a pair of leather black boots. He was smirking at the other young man as he flipped him off with his left hand doing it so causally.

"Tsuna, Rei is being an ass to me again. See look he's doing it again." Tsuna just let out a deep chuckle. "What am I gonna do with you huh Mikhail? Stop bringing me into your petty fights ne." Tsuna teased as he pushes Mikhail away and dodge the playful lunge from Rei who was watching in amusement.

"Drop the act you two, being all childish isn't your thing. Trust me; my guardians hate those who act like they're someone else." Tsuna said out coldly yet in his eyes held warmth for the two.

"Jyuudaime? Who are they?" Gokudera said out as he walked over to Tsuna and stood in front protecting his precious boss.

"Ah it's ok Gokudera; let me introduce you to my good friends that have been with me for the 3 years since I was away. Meet Mikhail and Rei, they are both my age and also they'll be part of our famiglia. I hope you all can accept them into our famiglia. They both took care of me when I had left." Tsuna announce as Mikhail and Rei bowed 90 degrees in a polite and respectful bow towards the guardian's and Reborn.

"Dame-Tsuna…how dare you leave without talking to me?"A deadly aura rose from Reborn and Leon transformed into a gun. He pointed it straight towards tsuna. He shot a bullet out from his gun so fast that no one was able to stop it.

"Jyuudaime! Tsuna! Tsuna-nii! BOSSU!" A short panic calls around from the guardians as they were frozen at the unexpected attack. None of them were in time to stop the bullet as it raced towards Tsuna at an alarming speed.

A sound making contact and a sound of sizzling could be heard as everyone turns towards Tsuna.

* * *

"Jyuudaime! Tsuna! Tsuna-nii! BOSSU!"

"Calm down, che, I can't believe how slow they are to reacting. Weaklings." Rei said out as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Rei, don't forget they aren't like us, never mind they can never be like us. Anyway Tsuna will be fine." Mikhail said out coldly as his eyes flash slightly.

The guardians couldn't believe them how dare they act so nonchalant when boss was in danger!

"I'm fine mina, Reborn; I see your greetings haven't change." Tsuna let out a chuckle. Everyone eyes widen, as they tried to comprehend what had just happen.

Only a few seconds ago, Reborn had just shot a bullet towards Tsuna, they just heard the bullet made contact yet a weird sizzling sound.

They all looked at Tsuna to see a tiny bit of smoke rising from Tsuna's left hand as the bullet Reborn had just shot turned into ashes; as Tsuna opened his hand to let them see it flutter down.

"Jyu-Jyuudaime? Are you ok? H-how did you…" Gokudera was the first to snap out as he stumbled over words trying to wrap his mind around the old Tsuna who would've dodged or yelled out crying. But this…this Tsuna was nothing like the one he had been hoping to see, somehow this new Tsuna slightly scares him.

Yet he cannot deny, the small feeling of being proud of his boss, it doesn't matter if his boss wasn't the same person 3 years ago; He was here and that's all that matters to Gokudera. To be able to stand next to him being his boss trusted right hand man; his Storm Guardian.

Yamamoto stood frozen, the Tsuna he knew…no he wasn't going to compare Tsuna to the past, Tsuna and worked hard to be who he is today. Yamamoto felt that whatever his boss has come back as he will support him all the way no matter where his boss leads him to. After all, he will now be able to fulfill his duty as Tsuna's Rain guardian.

Ryohei stared at Tsuna, his boss, friend, and little brother. It's true he may be a bit stupid at times, or slow, but the Tsuna he had just witness; has found his resolve. He understands that his boss had found what he need in those three years he had been away. Whatever it is, Ryohei will follow him, because to him, Tsuna did not change at all. He had just gotten stronger, and to show Tsuna he will work hard to keep up after all he is Tsuna's Sun Guardian.

Hibari just let out a small wow, he can tell the omnivore was strong, but this…he just let out a smirk. He can't wait to see how strong the omnivore was; after all it won't be fun if he came back still a herbivore.

Mukuro was stunned but didn't show it on his features. Fu fu fu; the little bunny had come back with fangs. He couldn't wait to play with it. The fun he could have, oh he can't wait to taste Tsunayoshi. He let out a very scary smirk as his eyes glittered.

Chrome just stared in awe at her boss, she was just happy that he had returned. Tsuna was the only who had accepted her, and tried to help her when she first became his mist guardian. She wouldn't give up those memories of the boss she knew. It didn't matter what the boss came back as, all that matters is that he was back and he will always be here.

Reborn was stunned slightly, he had expected Tsuna to yell or dodge his attack and cry. But never did he think of his student being able to take it head on and even to be able to catch it. Reborn was even more surprised when the bullet turned to ashes, Tsuna was not even using his gloves or in his HWM. Whatever had happen in those three years wasn't just simple training. His dame-Tsuna must have gone through something and he will find out one way or another. Right now he isn't going to do anything, though he had to admit, his student came back better than he expected. Reborn smirked at all the new ways to train his dame-student.

Tsuna let out a very warm smile that all his guardians and reborn were used to. His eyes held love and respect to all his guardians, friends and his famiglia.

"Let's say I learned a lot of things over the three years I've been away. I'm sorry for making everyone worried, feeling hurt and sad. I just wanted to become someone who you guys can feel safe, protected and most of all proud. I never wanted any of you to feel those feelings again, this is my first vow and promise; I, vongola Decimo, will never leave his guardians, friends or family alone. I will always be with you, no alongside everyone one of you from now on." Tsuna voice did not wavered nor crack his voice held power, strength, conviction, and commanded respect.

The entire guardians and Reborn were in awe at their tenth boss. He had changed so much and they were all proud to be with him.

"Tsuna! Lambo sama is tired can we now go home…I want to sleep!" Lambo broke the mood of the atmosphere as Tsuna just let out a laugh letting everyone hear the warm deep tone of his mature voice.

"Sure, mina let's all go home." Tsuna said out as everyone followed him out where they were surprised to see a black long limo waiting for them.

Three men in suits ran up to Tsuna taking his suitcase with Rei's and Mikhail's. The guardian's were confused but they can wait to ask Tsuna once they were all home.

"Decimo, we were expecting you please come this way." They lead the whole group into the limo as it drove the group home.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hi everyone sorry for the late update, i'll try to update at least once every two weeks or so. I've been busy with school and RL. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and favorited, and Followed my story. As i have said please leave me lots of R n R. I like to know what you thought of my story^^ It helps keep me going~ Ok so i tried to make it longer this time but don't worry i'll try to write longer chappies.

* * *

Chapter 3

Tap, Tap, tap, tap, tap.

Footsteps running against the hard damp cement floor. Cries of anguish could be heard, screams that rattled off the dark forsaken walls covered with spatters of blood. Hard pants and deep painful breaths could be heard from a small petite figure running down the hall in panic terror. Every turn only to be met with the same deafening screams, cries, most of all the feeling of pain and sorrow that was swallowing up the atmosphere.

'_I can't take it anymore! Those painful screams, it hurts to listen to them.'_

The wounds on the figure of a young boy was oozing out blood, scars ran down from his left shoulder running diagonally across his bloodied back to rim of his hips.

'_I must f-find a way out. I ca-can't stop…must keep going'_

Clothes covered in blood, sweat were in tatters, ripped, only to be left in a pathetic shape of almost mere strips of cloths.

'_No, I can feel them catching up. I promised to protect them. I must not give up.'_

Yet the young boy just kept on running through the halls that were never-ending…while his mind was slowing falling into pieces. Yelling could be heard from different voices calling to catch the young boy…only to drive the young boy to run faster as fast as his legs could carry him and what's left of his strength.

"I have to keep going, I promised, I can't die, they are all waiting for me. Why am I so weak, helpless, why must I fall back to being so useless? NO! I can't think this way, I Ma-must be strong, ca…can't show them fear, pain, or weakness. I…I promised and I won't break it even if I kill me… even if I'm no longer me…." the boy whispered out trying to comfort himself, yet it only seems to fall deaf on his own ears. Hands reaching out as he felt himself fall…

Voices could be heard; calling out in concern, pleading, as in pierce through a red haze of blood, the piercing screams, most of all the darkness that had consumed a fragile figure.

Taking him away from those painful dreams…no memories he wished he could erase, destroy…but they are what made him who he is today. Yet nothing can save him from them…if only…

* * *

"Bo….Boss…..Boss?" A sweet foreign feminine voice called out intruding his muddled thoughts, while gentle hands were lightly shaking him awake. Slowly but surely as he tried to open his eyes only to feel like they are wired shut.

A faint throbbing could be felt as in pulsed in fury against the left side of his head. A slight smell of mint and of the fallen rain just after the rain had stopped waif into his senses. Blotches of colors ranging from the spectrum black to red, evaded his eyes as it tried to adjust to the suddenness. The blotches of colors soon changed into blurring figures that surround him.

Somewhere deep inside the haze that was currently residing in his head, was hinting at a small memory of where he is.

'_Wait when did he fall asleep? He couldn't remember closing his eyes. Was he that tired? How long was he asleep…_?'

"Chrome? Is there something wrong?" Tsuna mumbled out tiredly with a low tone of his voice still thick with sleep. He was still trying to get his bearings as he sat up from his posture of lying against the soft leather seat.

Looking around he noticed how all his guardians were looking at him in concern. Each one had a face that held concern or a worried expression. It surprised him when he noticed that Hibari and Mukuro held emotions of being worried/concern that were hinted in their eyes. They hid the emotions well from their poker faces but it had shone through their eyes.

He felt his chest clench slightly not in pain but in a serene gratefulness. Tsuna had expected them to hate him, resent him for leaving…but for now. Instead he just locks up those thoughts to the back of his mind.

Smiling at the two as they just avoided contact with his eyes, he was grateful that they did care about him. After they were his mist and cloud; not that it didn't affect or change how they feel for him.

He took the time to notice that it was Gokudera who was the one that was gently shaking him; his hands were gentle yet held his arms firmly in case something had happened to him.

He felt relaxed whenever the bomber was near him. Not to mention his storm was a bit hotheaded whenever it had anything that concerns him.

He lightly placed his hand on his storm's hand in reinsurance. Gokudera smiled as he removed his hands and placing it back in his lap, glad that his boss was ok.

"Sorry, boss…but you wore a face that was kind of like you were in pain." Chrome said out whiles her eye shown concern. Tsuna smiled as he reached out his hand to lightly pat chrome on her head.

Even though it had seems like minutes had passed by, it was only a few seconds that had passed. He did it again, falling into his thoughts as it pulls him away from the reality he tried so hard forget and wished it would've been different.

"It's nothing, I must just be nervous to see everyone at home after being gone for three years." Tsuna said out in a soft warm voice that sets all his guardians to ease. He can see that Rei and Mikhail give him slightly concern looks. Tsuna could never fool them after all they knew him too well, some merits they had all picked up after living together and saving each other over the past three years.

No matter if his voice sounds strong and unwavering, it was nothing like the turmoil feelings he has inside. He thought the first person who would've seen through him would be Reborn, but he was only met with a feeling…was it disappointment or was it something more.

"Decimo we have arrived at your house, would you like us to wait here before we leave to the mansion?" The driver called out from the driver seat as all the guardians just gape at Tsuna. Tsuna slightly snapped out of his deep thoughts as he felt a dreaded feeling that says whatever he was about to experience was one he would leave with despise.

"Its fine, you guys can wait here. Once we all come back out we can leave directly there." Tsuna said out in a soft but firm voice as the driver just nodded. He just hopes that this feeling was wrong, but deep inside he realized his hyper Intuition was never wrong.

"Wait Jyuudaime, what mansion? Does he mean the Vongola mansion in Italy?" Gokudera said out quickly trying to understand what the guy had said.

Tsuna just smiled softly, while Rei and Mikhail just smirked. They both beat Tsuna to the explanation before he could utter a word.

Tsuna knew that it had ticked off Rei and Mikhail, even though they both seem to be nonchalant towards tsuna. He couldn't blame them…did his guardians think so little of him?

"How pathetic, (scoffs) useless fools." Mikhail said out in a bored tone yet his eyes held something dark that was burning beneath. Rei just rolled his eyes as he slightly pushes Mikhail.

"Mikhail, Che, what the idiot meant was; did you all think he didn't do anything the past three years then just training and getting muscles. What kind of friends are you guys, did you think so little of…but Tsuna, they….fine...che." Rei glared at the other guardians as Tsuna just tapped him signaling that the conversation was over. Tsuna didn't want to know; hell if he was going to find out that his friends looked down on him…he wouldn't know what to think anymore.

"Don't mind them; they are just…not people friendly." Tsuna said out with a smile on his lips as he let out a small quiet chuckle. It was a fake smile, but what he seen from his friends just…

The guardians just accepted the answer yet they felt a shiver of coldness whirled around them as they all got out of the car. How can they…Tsuna wonder if it was the right choice to come back, did they really expect him to be the same person? The weak him…they didn't know the terrors he went through.

Tsuna decided to just get out of the car; it was useless to ponder over thoughts that didn't really matter for now. He walked slowly towards his house, would she forgive him? As he reaches out to open the door, he slightly backed up when the door opened as if it knew he was back. Tsuna came faced to face with someone he didn't expected to be there at all…his dad…Iemitsu.

Iemitsu couldn't believe his eyes as he took in his son, his cute tsuna had become handsome, taller, and most of all he was more like a mafia boss.

"Hi Dad, I'm fine. How's mom?" Tsuna said out warmly as his dad smiled at him with tears running down his face. Iemitsu was about to answer when a scream came from behind him.

"That is not my Tsu-kun! He's not my son! GET THAT FREAK AWAY FROM ME!" Nana yelled out with tears and hatred in her eyes.

All the guardians were shocked along with reborn.

What was she talking about that was Tsuna! How could she…

Tsuna felt a shiver of pain like it was shot through him; he thought his mother would accept him. What…he had become…yet somewhere deep inside him, he knew it. She wouldn't accept something that was no longer her son, someone who had change so much from who he used to be.

"I guess I'm not wanted here, after all…"he just let out a smile that had no feeling, more like there was no emotion at all.

Everyone was quiet, as Tsuna just smiled at his mom as she continued to scream at him.

"WHERE'S MY SON! YOU'RE NOT HIM; YOU CAN NEVER BE MY SON!" More painful words kept on coming out of her mouth as Tsuna just closed his eyes as one stray tear slowly ran down from his right eye. Mikhail and Rei lightly just touched his back in a silent comfort.

But as soon as the tear appeared, it had disappeared only leaving a poker face with eyes that held no emotion. Gokudera and the rest of the guardians were appalled, how can he just…

"Your son told me to greet you; he wasn't able to come today due to some work that he had to do. I'm sorry if I had you mistaking me for your son, Mrs. Sawada. He told me to say that he was sorry and that he wishes you to stay safe. He promised to visit you when he's not busy with work. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Tsuna bowed towards his mother…only to get her to scoff and say…

"Why didn't you say that before? Well, come in." Nana said out in a totally different tone that everyone was use to. As she was about to turn she noticed that the young man didn't move instead only to get a small shake of Tsuna's head.

"I'm grateful for the offer but, I have some other errands to attend to. If you please accept this present that your son Tsunayoshi have given me to give it to you." Tsuna said out with a fake smile as he handed his own mom a present that he took the time to carefully pick out.

It was a beautiful crafted purple crystal pendent charm to help protect her when he was not there beside her. He wanted to laugh at the irony, like he had somehow had known his own mother would turn him away and to say he was no longer her son.

"Why thank you, I hope you will have a safe trip and tell my little Tsu-kun to be good and stay safe." Nana said towards the group as she took her gift inside.

No one said a word as they all stared at her disappearing figure in shock. None of his guardians knew how to handle that situation, nor could they even say a word, it was just…

Iemitsu stood in a speechless shock. He couldn't believe what his wife had just said to their own son, her beloved son. He turned slowly to meet his son's eyes that were clouded by an emotion he had never wanted to see…one of remorse and most of all…rejection. No one would ever want their own child to know rejection, mostly if it's from their own.

"Its ok dad, I knew this would happen. I promised to tell you one day, just not now…if you found out, it's best if I wasn't here." Tsuna said out in a tone that commanded respect but most of all his voice had sent all his guardians, reborn and Iemitsu a shiver of fear.

Tsuna couldn't bear to lose his dad also, if he did…would his friends even stay by his side? Or will they also abandon him too?

"Decimo, are you ready to leave?" The Driver's voice had cut through the unknown tension as Tsuna just smiled and got into the car with Rei and Mikhail following suit. The guardians along with Reborn all just mumbled out a small goodbye as they got into the car as it drove off leaving Iemitsu confused and worried what his son just told him.

_-In the car-_

"Tsuna, what did you mean by that?" Yamamoto said out as he stared at Tsuna in concern. Tsuna just let out a small smile that didn't reach his eyes.

He can't tell them now, just not now. Not after he was just thrown away like he had never existed, well not anymore he guess.

"I'll tell you guys when we get to the mansion, for now let's ju…" Tsuna got cut off as Reborn pointed a real gun at his forehead. Reborn's eyes when deadly as he glared right at Tsuna.

"What did you do these past 3 years Dame-Tsuna?" Rei and Mikhail block Tsuna as he tried to make them move. Tsuna didn't need them to protect him anymore…or does he? He had no clue what he should feel, should he feel sad, livid or disappointed?

"I guess no one had told them anything. It's quite sad to think you all call yourselves his friends, guardians…but where have you all been? Where were you all when he needed you?" Mikhail questioned in an icily tone, one that held anger beneath his words.

"No Mikhail, I don't think they even bothered to look for Tsuna. Just look at how they reacted to tsuna today, they all thought he was going to come back like the person he was 3 years ago…the Tsuna who doesn't, no will never be him again. Somewhere deep inside them, had look down on him, whether they do or not acknowledge it. Che, I have to agree, they are not worth your time and effort Tsuna." Words had fallen, pierce through all his guardians as they all were ready to protest by Rei's words.

"Jyuudaime will never leave us! HOW DARE YOU RUIN THE TENTH'S…"Gokudera yelled out but was cut off when Tsuna turn his lifeless, cold eyes towards him. Gokudera felt shivers down his spine, one thought that had crossed his mind earlier when they met ran through… '_This Tsuna was nothing like the one he had been hoping to see; somehow this new Tsuna slightly scares him_.'

"Enough, Reborn put Leon away."Tsuna commanded in a tone that held no arguments. Reborn just smirked, as he acted like he didn't even hear Tsuna. Rei and Mikhail just smirked back as Tsuna's eyes went from the amber hue to orange gold.

"If you don't want to get hurt Reborn. I suggest you to do what I have just said, unless you want to lose your arm." Tsuna's voice went into a voice that sounds like death, one that could make the deadest men to lose their composure, along with the way they held themselves.

Reborn looked calmly at Tsuna's eyes, or that was how everyone had thought. No in reality he couldn't even move from his spot, they way tsuna had said that line held no warmth nor any emotion in it; he was glad his eyes were covered behind his fedora. He had never felt fear like this, to shoot and run as fast as he can away from here. What scares him the most was that it was from his own former student, one he had cared about even if he never will admit it.

"Humph, I will get it out of you sooner or later Dame-Tsuna." It was all he could get out, as he lowered Leon.

Everyone else let out a soft sigh in relief except of Rei, Mikhail, and Tsuna who turned and ignored everyone else. Talking through a link that no one knew could be capable.

'Are you alright tsuna? I knew it was too early for you to return.' Rei said through their mental connection.

'I don't think they'll be able to handle what we are going to tell them.' Tsuna said out sadly.

'Not like they truly cared for you. I bet they all believe that Reborn had something to do with you getting stronger. I don't understand why your mother wouldn't tell them what happened 3 years ago?' Mikhail said out with obvious disliked.

'I guess because what I have become…do you think I was stupid enough to think she'll always love me; whoever I have become or what I am?' Tsuna voice held so much pain and sorrow that had laced through his thoughts that went back to the time where he watch his own mother walked away from with her back disappearing through a door that was the only light that illuminated the darkness of the confined room.

Instead to listening on to Rei's and Mikhail's rants he shut off the voices as he fell through a door he had pushed away to the darkest part of his mind.

Blur images of figures surrounded him as he lay strapped against a cold hard metal table as his screams were muffled by the gag that was fastening around his mouth. Tears fell from his eyes as unbearable pain was felt throughout his body like he was being penetrated by a million tiny needles that sent deathly electrical shocks.

He mentally shuttered at the memory of fading in and out a conscious for days to weeks to months. He never wanted to go back, where his life was just a mere experiment. He was pulled out from his thoughts when the limo had stopped at a private airport. Tsuna didn't want to deal with questions nor had to face his guardians as he got out of the car and left.

"Tsuna wait for us, Mikhail!" Rei said out as he quickly tried to follow Tsuna after getting out of the car only to have Mikhail push him out of the way to reach Tsuna's right side as he childishly stuck out his tongue at Rei.

Tsuna felt more at ease with both of them, even though he felt like he was getting farther and farther away from his friends and guardians. How will they respond if they knew what had happen in those three years he had been away. Would they resent him for it? Or would they completely abandon him like his own mother?

He let out a tired sigh as Rei and Mikhail turn to look at him waiting for him to speak. Tsuna felt the edge of his lips twitch as he felt himself let out a small smile. Both of them would stand by his side no matter what after all, they went through horrors that no one has ever gone and live to tell.

As Tsuna, Rei and Mikhail got into the private jet they all went to sit at their usual spots. Tsuna took over the long maroon leather couch that was near the back of the jet with a nice polish grey oak table, and a burgundy rug underneath. On top of the table had a few red wine bottles that were aged very well, along with a nice palette of pastries of different assortments.

Rei sat on the left side of Tsuna but on a different seat as he leaned back like he owned the place, as he picked up a glass from the small side table next to his chair that had a glass bottle of a light gold colored scotch.

Mikhail took the opposite seat across from Rei on the right side of Tsuna as he picked up a wine glass as he poured himself an 8 year age red Chianti wine. Taking a sip as he slowly twirled the wine in a counterclockwise motion.

"Tsuna-nii? How come you have a private jet? Lambo wait you can't just take all of the pastries for yourself!" Futta said out with a pout as Tsuna just smiled and tapped the seat left of him for Futta to join him on the very comfy couch. Lambo was already occupying the right side of Tsuna munching on pastries that made him squeal in delight. I-pin was the quieter of the two as she sat near Tsuna on a sit that she dragged from the bar behind Tsuna that had an arrangement of different bottles and sizes.

The guardians and Reborn just gawked at the inside of the jet. To say it was nice was an understatement. The interior was a light cream color with nicely decorated wood of the same color on the small tables and ceiling. The floor had a dark red carpet of the softest material that you can practically just walk on it with your bare feet. All the seats were leather in the color of maroon but not a dark as the one Tsuna was sitting on. The lightings inside of the jet were lined up against the sides of the jet emblem into the charcoal finished maple wood creating a soft, calm, relaxing atmosphere that gives you the feeling of being serene.

"Jyuudaime whose jet does this belong to?" Gokudera said out in awe as he took a seat in front of Tsuna to his right side as he took in the surroundings. He noticed how Rei and Mikhail were sitting as if to tell him that they were Tsuna's true right and left hand men. He felt a tingle of jealously that they were with Tsuna where he wasn't able to be with his boss in the past three years.

"Isn't it obvious, this is Tsuna's private jet I thought you all would've known that." Rei said out with a sneer at the others. Tsuna let out a sigh as he just lightly glared at Rei as he noticed that the jet had took off to their destination, home.

"Like Rei said this is my own private jet I use to go to different places. I know it's hard to think of what I'm going to be telling you but it's for the best that you all understand. I won't be the same Tsuna you all know 3years ago before I disappeared." Tsuna said out with a calm low voice that had all of his guardians and reborn to turn and looked at him.

"Wait, you own this jet Tsuna?! When did you get a private jet?" Yamamoto said out in shock, it costs a lot of money to have a jet a private one at that. Everyone silently nodded at the question, how did their boss managed to own a private jet one that was quite luxury. The thought was impossible after all Tsuna left to train right, so how did he get so much money to buy a private jet?

"Like we had been telling you all, he didn't spend the three years doing nothing. Che, then again you all didn't even bother to look for him. Some guardians you all are." Rei said out with a deathly cold voice with a slight glare as he gazes at the so called guardians.

"WHAT! Jyuudaime went to train why would we look for him?!" Gokudera yelled out at Rei as he glared harshly at the red headed young man. He didn't trust them even if his boss knew the two of them for the past three years.

"Actually that's what I'm going to be talking to all about, what happen three years ago. I believe everyone including Reborn believed that I was training with one of the Arcobaleno." Everyone besides Rei and Mikhail nodded their heads. They didn't understand what Tsuna was getting at, after all that was what he was doing all three years.

"I have to say that I was not training with any of the Arcobaleno, if you were to ask any one of them they would all tell you that none of them were involved with me for the past three years. You all may not believe me when I tell you that I was kidnapped and tortured into a experiment for half a year before I escaped two and half years ago." Tsuna said out as he looked firmly into every one of his guardian's eyes as he saw disbelief clouding all their eyes. He felt a twinge of disappointment, did they really thought of him as a weakling that on odd times that he would manage to get by with just luck.

"Tsuna you have to be kidding right I mean there's no way you could've gotten kidnapped. Reborn was in your house along with us that night you left. Anyway what is the real…"Yamamoto said out in disbelief until Mikhail stood up with his eyes changing into something that screams out danger most of all made him felt true terror.

"Yeah, Jyuudaime if you were then how can you be standing in front of us like this. Please don't joke with us." Gokudera said out in a disbelief voice towards Tsuna staring at him if something was wrong with his boss to spout out nonsense.

"YOU would look DOWN on your own BOSS? (scoffs) I can't believe these are your so called guardians and tutor you use to talk about to come and save you Tsuna. If they won't believe you how about we show they what we *waving one had to all three of them* have become ne boss?" Mikhail spat out in venom. He thought they would listen and trust in Tsuna. He was wrong they weren't any different from the people who they had believed were their closest friends and family. In the end they all would just leave saying they were nothing but freaks.

He won't take it anymore, how dare they do this to Tsuna; he had saved him and Rei when they lost all hope, they put their fate in a boy who was scared, weak, helpless, yet was strong mentally, kind even though he didn't know it himself. Tsuna was a person who had a heart of gold, someone who would give their life away to protect what he believes in; would give up his life to save another even if was the most precious thing that comes to question was his very own life.

"Tsuna, let's just get it over with they will have to choose either way. We all knew they will either side with us or look at us with disgust like all the others. If they choose the second choice they are nothing to us, and they will not be worth our time." Rei said out with such seriousness that made Tsuna's guardians and Reborn taken aback at the maturity that both of them; Mikhail and he had shown.

"Very well, I let you all choose, whether to believe me or to repulsed by what I have become, (scoffs with a bitter laugh) just like my own mother, yes she has known what happened to me. I went to her after I escaped and you all just saw what she had called me, yelled out. I'm no longer her son; I was stupid to think that I would be welcome back in her open arms. So get ready to see what we've *pointing to all three of them* have become." Tsuna said out in a detached voice that held no life, no emotion. All the guardian's and Reborn felt a shiver of fear and terror through their bodies.

"Tsu-nii, why are you taking off your shirt and along with Rei and Mikhail?" Futta asked in a confused voice along with similar confuse faces of Lambo and I-pin as Tsuna just warmly smiled at his adopted brothers and sister.

"Just something cool your old bro wants to show you all." Mikhail said out a light voice to the young teens sent a shock to all the guardians and reborn as they tried to understand how Tsuna and Mikhail can change their mood that fast.

Unknown to them all if they took the time to look at Tsuna's and Mikhail's eyes they would notice that their eyes didn't show the lightness nor the warmth of the smile they are portraying to the young teens.

"Really, Show us Tsuna!" Futta, Lambo and a quiet I-pin nodded and shouted. Mikhail and Rei just smiled instead and took over as Tsuna was about to answer.

"Ready? Rei and I will go first how does that sound? Tsuna will be the best for last." Mikhail asked as he received cheerful nods. If only they understood the situation, that was being bended and twisted as it weight down to what they were about to show.

Rei was first to take of his shirt as everyone besides Mikhail and Tsuna. Gasps could be heard around from the guardians and Reborn, while different eyes gawked at the scars and mostly at his different colored skin. It sent fears into them as they saw Rei eyes changed into an eerie glow of the same colored eyes cobalt blue and hints of green instead the eye was now snake like with a slanted pupil that was ruby red. His body was covered in a snake like skin yet if you look closely you can see the deathly scars that were across his abdomen, and kidneys. It was like he was stabbed over and over in those areas. There was more damage underneath his left arm that held a long scar like they took a knife and sliced his arm open.

Mikhail took off his shirt after Rei as they saw the stitch patterns from his where his heart might be down his torso to just above his hips. He had burn marks that were marked across his chest in certain spots that were deemed as sensitive spots. His skin now was more tan like he was cooked underneath the sky for long hours but wouldn't a person in their right mind know they were sun burned? He had odd looking spots that were slightly lighter than his own tan skin but what made them froze was his eyes. They were glowing brightly grey as the amber glowed and made itself more clear as it made them felt like they were being hunted.

Tsuna's turn shocked them to the core, with the scars and wounds he had on his torso and his back. Two deep red lines ran from the top of his shoulders diagonally towards his hips leaving a mark that really symbolizes X or the number ten like someone had made a joke out of it by making it. On his torso had many little scars that were visible when the light slight hit it like it glow silver. His skin was so pale like he was complete abnormal, resembling a person who had no walked out to bask in the sun's light. He was so different from what they remembered as they tried to find something that was similar to the old Tsuna.

Tsuna's eyes made everyone step back except for the teens, Rei and Mikhail. His eyes glowed gold as the orange contrasted it making his eyes look eerie, like he could see through them and what they were thinking.

"Do you see that the person you all had thought that was training all those three years isn't what you thought? We are no longer human, not that you could ever understand what we have gone through. So now let me ask, will you come and help us or will your run with your tails behind your legs like cowards you all really are?" Mikhail said out with a voice that was deathly cold. The Guardians and Reborn were frozen where they stood as they took in his sharp razor teeth, how they were more animal like then the flat human teeth.

"So should I tell you what happened to me three years ago, where everything had changed and where I no longer and a place to go to. Most of all there was no where I could belong." Tsuna said out in a cold, eerie tone as all his previous guardians, reborn were standing. He didn't even care if they wanted to listen or not he was done playing nice, if they were going to abandon him they can wait till he finished. He acted like he didn't even take off his shirt nor was he standing there all with scars. The Tsuna they are knew was gone, it was time for them to see that. What could of happen if they had come to save him? No he wouldn't think of that right now. They lost their chance three years too late, the damage was already done.

But what he feared the most was will they accept him or will they abandon him?

* * *

A/N

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, though i have to apologize if you see any errors and such. Having no beta is hard because i can't catch every mistake.

PLEASE LEAVE ME R N R! I might update faster if you do! Also i'll throw in milk and cookies for reading this chapter! *hands around*

SO PLEASE R N R! I'll appreciated it lots!


End file.
